RWBY PR CHIBI Edition
by powerhouse27
Summary: If comedy's your thing, and if you like RWBY CHIBI, then you'll enjoy this parody of RWBY2020's "RWBY PR" series. In these stories you'll find Team PARM, running a cheese business, playing fetch with their leader and getting in all sorts of trouble. But that's not all, there are piggyback rides, bad puns and chaos galore. Co-authored by RWBY2020.
1. Episode 1: Piggyback Rides

**Hey, everyone, this is a CHIBI series based of the story "RWBY PR". I got the author's permission to make this and am working with him to write it. If you have skit ideas, please leave them in the reviews section or PM me or "RWBY2020". A quick disclaimer, I will not post chapters for this very often.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: PARM and Jaune Cheese Co.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **PARM and Jaune Cheese Co.**

* * *

Team RWBY was walking through the city of Vale, enjoying their afternoon. Suddenly, something caught Ruby's attention.

"Do you guys smell that?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, who would concoct such a distasteful smell?" Weiss asked as she plugged her nose.

"There's only one team who would make something that smells like that." Yang said.

Team RWBY turned around a corner and saw Jaune wearing a cheese costume, causing RWBY to stare at him weird.

"Don't ask." Jaune said.

Moments later, Pat, the leader of Team PARM, came walking out of the rustic building.

"Hello, everyone and ice queen!" Pat said.

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"Welcome to PARM and Jaune Cheese Corporation!" Pat said.

"I'm just the mascot." Jaune said, "I'm desperate for work."

"Come in, come in and taste our fine wares!" Pat said, dragging Team RWBY into the store.

The store was filled with different kinds of cheeses that gave off many different aromas.

"So...uh...what are you up to here Pat?" Ruby asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Pat said, "Team, come on out!"

Alex, Ryden and Marty came out from the room in back and joined up with Pat.

"We've been a little low on Lien lately, so we decided to start a cheese factory." Alex said.

"Well, Pat did, he just dragged us along." Ryden said.

"Want to sample our signature cheese?" Marty asked as he pulled a tray out.

Team RWBY watched as Marty walked up with a tray that had a lid covering whatever was inside.

"We present: the PARM and Jaune special!" Pat said.

Pat pulled the lid off, revealing a few pieces of an almost green cheese.

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned, "What is that?!"

"It's cheese." Pat said.

"No, that's a code-red biohazard!" Weiss said.

The scent got to Team RWBY and made them all pass out.

"Yeah...you were right, Alex." Pat said, "We should have let this cheese age longer."

"I told you so." Alex said, "Fifteen years wasn't enough."

Team PARM just stared down at the unconscious Team RWBY.

* * *

 **Piggyback Rides**

* * *

 _Ruby jumped up and slashed the camera as she squealed._

* * *

In the recreational area of Beacon, Ruby was being stealthy. Ruby shot into the cupboard, hid in the sink, jumped behind a chair and then up on top of the cabinets.

"Target acquired." Ruby said, looking down.

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out and aimed it backwards. Ruby shot a bullet, propelling her through the air.

"So then I said..." Pat said to Alex right before Ruby shot at him and latched onto his back.

Pat screamed in surprise and began to run around the room in a mad dash.

"Piggyback rides!" Ruby cheered, "Yeah!"

Pat finally found out who was on his back and stopped. Pat pulled Ruby off of his back and held her up in front of him.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Pat asked, unamused.

"Piggyback ride?" Ruby replied.

"No." Pat said, putting Ruby down.

Ruby began to look sad as she gave Pat puppy-dog eyes.

"No, Ruby, anything but that!" Pat said.

Ruby sat down and began to cry, tears streaming out of her eyes and onto the floor.

"Okay-okay-okay!" Pat said, "You can have a piggyback ride."

"YAY!" Ruby exclaimed as she shot onto Pat's back, "Courtyard ho!"

Pat ran off, leaving Ruby's tears on the ground.

"So she said now that's a-" Yang said to Ryden right before slipping on the water and landing on her head, knocking her out.

"Well...that was a teary ending." Ryden said.

The unconscious Yang put a hand up. Ryden got the notion and gave her a high-five.

* * *

 **The Goodwitch, the Bad, the Mom.**

* * *

 _Pat dropped into the scene and engulfed his arm in lightning. Pat formed a lightning bolt and threw it at the screen._

* * *

Pat and Marty were sitting in the headmaster's office.

"Now, I take it that you boys had gotten into a bit of mischief lately." Ozpin said from behind his desk.

"Why do you think that?" Pat asked.

"You're sitting right in front of me." Ozpin said.

"Touche." Pat replied.

"Well, as Headmaster, I am not allowed to deal out punishments when it comes to what you did..." Ozpin said.

"What? All we did was mess around with lighting." Pat said.

"And set half the Emerald Forest on fire." Ozpin said.

Pat and Marty looked out the window and at the burning forest.

"Should somebody go take care of that?" Marty asked.

"We'll handle that later." Ozpin said, "But, since this wasn't a school-related issue, I decided to call in someone who will take care of this."

"Who?" Pat asked.

Moments later, the doors to the office burst open, allowing Glynda Goodwitch to enter.

"PAT! MARTY!" Glynda yelled.

"Oh no." Pat and Marty said.

"Good luck." Ozpin said as he walked out.

"NO! You can't leave us here!" Marty begged.

Ozpin shut the door, leaving the brothers with Glynda.

"YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Glynda yelled.

Pat and Marty watched in horror as their surrogate mom approached. Meanwhile, the other two members were off on the side, watching and eating popcorn.

"Should we help?" Ryden asked.

"Nah." Alex said, holding a bucket of popcorn, "I'd rather just watch."

Ryden shrugged and grabbed some popcorn.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **If you guys have skit ideas, please, PM me or leave them in reviews (PMing me or RWBY2020 is preferred) and, if I use it, I'll give you a shout-out.**


	2. Episode 2: Clone Wars

**Okay, here's the second episode, I hope you'll enjoy. Remember, if you have a skit idea, just send it to me over PMs and, if it is used, you'll get a shoutout.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Clone Wars.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **All for Puns and Puns for All**

* * *

Yang and Tai were in the recreational area of Beacon, having one of their classic pun wars.

"And then Pat had to **bolt**." Yang said.

"I guess you could say he **blitzed** out of here." Tai said.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryden asked as he approached the group, "You'll find I can be quite **shocking**."

"Ooh, I like his **energy**." Tai said.

"Sure, you can join in, if you can keep up with our **electrifying** jokes." Yang said.

"Then I'd better take **charge**." Ryden said.

"I'm very **positive** about all of this." Tai said.

"Just don't attract and **negative** feedback." Yang said.

The group began to laugh hard as Ruby and Pat watched through the window.

"This is worse than I thought." Ruby said.

"We'll avenge you, Ryden!" Pat yelled as he threw his head back, accidentally knocking himself and Ruby over and towards the ground.

* * *

 **Clone Wars**

* * *

 _On a crimson backdrop, Pat landed on the right side of the frame, charged up with electricity and shot off, splitting the scene in two._

* * *

Pat walked into the recreational area of Beacon and grabbed a soda.

"Pat, how many of those are you going to drink?" Weiss asked.

"What do you mean?" Pat asked.

"You came by four times and grabbed that same kind of soda every time." Weiss said.

"Four times?" Pat asked, "That could only mean..."

Moments later, Frost, Midnight, Currant, and Canary entered the recreational area, all holding the same kind of soda cans.

"You." Pat said.

The clone all stared at Pat and he stared back at them.

"So...how have things been?" Midnight asked, not moving his gaze.

"Fine." Pat replied, not moving his eyes.

"How are things with Ruby?" Canary asked, not looking away.

"Great." Pat replied.

"Still a good fighter?" Frost asked.

"Yep." Pat replied.

"Hey, Weiss!" Currant said, waving happily to Weiss.

"Hi!" Weiss replied, waving back.

"Currant, not now." Midnight said, "We're after Pat today."

"Sorry." Currant said, right before winking to Weiss.

"What do you want?" Pat asked.

"We want to run you out of business." Midnight said.

"What are you talking about?" Pat asked.

"We're opening a rival business." Midnight said, "The Clone-ial Cheese House."

Pat sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Pat said, "And here I was expecting some kind of ploy to kill me."

"Oh, yeah, we're going to do that too." Midnight said.

The clones prepared their weapons. Pat simply smirked. In a flash of lighting, the clones all shot through the window.

"By the way, that has to be the stupidest name for a business I have ever heard!" Pat yelled through the window.

"Currant, please come back to me!" Weiss said, right before looking sad, "I had him, but now..."

"He's **gone with the window**." Yang said, peeking into the scene.

"Is this going to be a recurring thing?" Pat groaned.

"As long as it's a **Currant** issue." Yang said.

Pat and Weiss facepalmed.

* * *

 **Talent Show**

* * *

 _On a grey backdrop, Marty dropped into the scene and teleported. After a moment, Marty appeared in front of the camera, smirked, and slashed at the screen._

* * *

In Beacon's courtyard, a talent show was going on.

"And now for our final act, Marty Goodwitch will be putting on a magic show." Ozpin said, as Marty walked onto the stage.

"It's actually Martin the Mystical." Marty said, "And today, I will bring you a magical performance. Please welcome my lovely assistant, Velvet."

The crowd cheered as Velvet walked onto the stage, carrying a suitcase.

"You better make this up to me someday." Velvet said, handing Marty the case.

"Thank you, Velvet." Marty said, grabbing the case.

Marty opened the case and pulled a magic hat and cape out as Velvet walked off-stage.

"Now, behold as I begin this with a high-flying trick!" Marty said, putting the cape on.

Marty held the hat out, with the open side pointing away from him. Nothing happened.

"Oh come on, this worked before." Marty said, "Maybe I didn't set this up right."

Marty pointed the hat towards his face and a huge flock of small Nevermores shot out and flew by his head. When they were gone, Marty was in shock.

"Pleh!" Marty said, spitting out a few of the tiny Grimm, "Those tasted awful."

The whole crowd began to laugh.

"Okay, onto my next trick." Marty said, "I will now disappear!"

Marty waved the cape in front of himself and when it finished it's path, Marty was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Jaune asked.

Everyone looked around for Marty. After a few moments, Marty came falling down and smashed into the stage. This made the crowd laugh even harder.

"I really miscalculated my landing area." Marty said, dusting himself off, "And now, for my final trick. I will pull a creature from my hat!"

Marty reached down into the hat and began to pull, but whatever he was reaching for wouldn't come out.

"Come on, Velvet, where are you?" Marty whispered.

Marty suddenly grabbed something as Velvet walked onto the stage.

"Velvet? What are you doing over there?" Marty asked.

"Just getting you to make up early." Velvet said.

Marty, before he could object, pulled a Beowolf out of his hat.

"Uh...hi?" Marty asked.

The Beowolf growled as everyone ran for the hills.

"Thanks for getting me out of that." Velvet said, walking back onto the stage.

The Beowolf pulled a mask off to reveal Old Man Shopkeep, who gave Velvet a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **If you guys have skit ideas, please, PM me or leave them in reviews (PMing me or RWBY2020 is preferred) and, if I use it, I'll give you a shout-out.**


	3. Episode 3: Divine Intervention

**Time for the third episode of this series. I hope to continue to bring you laughs. This episode is a tad shorter.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Divine Intervention.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **The Baby Bro**

* * *

Team PARM was in the recreational area of Beacon, hanging out after class.

Alex was eating some food as his teammates began to stand around him.

"Take smaller bites, you'll choke." Marty said, cutting the food up.

"You need to use make sure you chew your food thoroughly." Ryden said.

"Guys...what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"You're the youngest one, you're the baby of the group so we have to take care of you." Pat said.

"Uh...I'm old enough to take care of myself." Alex said.

"That's what they all say." Pat said.

Throughout the day, Alex experienced more and more babying.

* * *

Alex was walking to Beacon's garage (if they even have one) and walked over to a bike he had, but he noticed that there were training wheels on it.

"Guys!" Alex yelled.

* * *

Alex opened a drawer and saw that the blades on his weapon were rubber-tipped

"Guys!" Alex yelled.

* * *

Alex walked over to the dorm's bathroom and opened the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alex said, "GUYS!"

There was a training potty with the name "Alex" written on it in the bathroom.

* * *

"I wish that they would stop babying me." Alex said as he stomped into Beacon's recreational area.

"You think you have it bad?" Ruby asked, sitting over at the table as Yang stood next to her with a spoon of baby food.

"Come on, open up for the choo-choo train." Yang said.

Ruby just glared at the readers as Yang tried to put the food in her mouth.

* * *

 **Currant Issues**

* * *

 _Currant ran into the scene, smirking evilly right before blasting the camera with lightning._

* * *

"This ends today, Pat!" Currant said.

"Yes it does, one way or another!" Pat said.

"Please stop!" Weiss said, "You don't have to do this!"

"I have to!" Currant said, "It's my mission!"

"Pat, just back out of this and everything will be fine!" Ruby said.

"No way, I have to end this here and now!" Pat said.

The health bar on Currant's ninja was lowering really fast.

"Hmm." Currant hummed as he smirked.

Currant growled at Pat as he sent a surge of electricity through the circuits in the room, overloading everything and turning the game off.

"I guess we'll never know who won now." Currant said.

"Rage quitter." Pat said.

"That was really **cold**." Yang said, popping in.

"Yang, enough of the bad puns." Pat said.

"I plan on **resurrecting** them." Yang said.

"You did not just go there." Pat said.

"Yang, seriously, please stop." Currant said.

"You really messed with the **Currant** of power!" Yang said.

Everyone facepalmed and groaned at Yang's joke.

* * *

 **Divine Intervention**

* * *

 _A portal of lightning appeared in the middle of the screen and Mitleid walked out, smiling innocently right before zapping the camera._

* * *

Pat was walking through Vale, unaware that something supernatural was about to happen. A portal opened up behind Pat, he noticed it and prepared his weapon. The goddess, Mitleid and the other goddesses walked through.

"The goddesses?!" Pat asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"We are here because of a matter of great importance." Mitleid said.

"What would that be?" Pat asked, "A new menace has arrived?"

"No, it is something different." Mitleid said.

"What is it?" Pat asked.

The goddess sighed heavily, as if she was about to bring bad news.

"We need a break!" Mitleid said, "We've been working non-stop since pretty much the beginning of time and we need to take an extended vacation."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea if you take a vacation?" Pat said, "You all practically maintain order here in Remnant."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Mitleid asked.

* * *

The streets of Vale were on fire. Grimm were chasing the citizens around. Villains were running rampant. Heroes were weak and barely standing. Almost everything was literally falling apart. The world was falling to pieces all because the goddesses weren't maintaining order.

"Pat? Pat?" Mitleid asked.

* * *

Pat snapped out of his daydream.

"Seriously, it's not that bad." Miteid said, "Things will be fine."

Mitleid and the other goddesses began to walk off.

"Who brought the sun tan lotion?" the water goddess asked.

"Anybody know where we should go first?" the earth goddess asked.

"I think somewhere hot would be cool." the fire goddess said.

"Let's get this vacation underway." the air goddess said.

Pat just watched as the goddess walked off.

"Yeah..." Pat nervously said, "Fine."

As Pat walked off, a decommissioned building behind the group began to fall apart.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **If you guys have skit ideas, please, PM me or leave them in reviews (PMing me or RWBY2020 is preferred) and, if I use it, I'll give you a shout-out.**


	4. Episode 4: Fetch

**Here's the fourth episode of this series. In case any of you are wondering, I did warn you all about the not-so-often updates.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Fetch.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **Elenor's Mommy Issues**

* * *

In a dark, and sinister warehouse, Eleanor was plotting.

"Evil Plan Log number 23." Eleanor thought as she wrote down the said words, "I have hit a low point in trying to figure out a way to kill Pat. I have tried everything, except for the children that it. I would send them to kill him if they weren't so..."

"MOM!" Neid cried out from somewhere else in the warehouse.

"Childish." Eleanor wrote, "I would like them to become better prepared for combat, but right now they are very..."

"NO, NO, NO, YOU SAID YOU'D GIVE IT TO ME!" Stolz yelled.

"Disorganized." Eleanor wrote, "I do wish they would just grow up and..."

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Zorn yelled.

"Mature." Eleanor wrote, "If only they would all be more like Geir."

"MOM!" Neid, Stolz, and Zorn yelled.

"Grr." Eleanor growled, "COMING!"

Eleanor walked through the warehouse, eventually coming to a cheesy living room where Geir appeared to be taking the others' stuff.

"Geir, give it back!" Neid said.

"Geir, give it to me!" Stolz said.

"That's mine!" Zorn said.

Eleanor just stared at the situation and went back to her book.

"Never mind." Eleanor said, "Geir is the one who needs to grow up most."

"MOM!" Neid, Stolz, and Zorn yelled.

Eleanor just flinched at the yelling.

* * *

 **Fetch**

* * *

 _Ryden_ _dropped into the golden backdrop before creating a ball of fire and blasted the camera with it._

* * *

Pat was running across the Beacon Courtyard in a mad frenzy. He seemed to be chasing something. Pat jumped up into the air and turned around 180 degrees. Pat opened his mouth and bared his teeth, catching a stick in his mouth. Pat ran back across the courtyard and stopped in front of Ruby and the rest of his teammates. Pat dropped the stick into Ruby's hand.

"Good boy." Ruby said, "Fetch!"

Ruby threw the stick and Pat ran after it.

"Who knew that Pat's wolf side would be so dog-like?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I mean, just think about how he's been acting lately." Marty said.

"Really? I haven't seen anything wrong with him lately." Ruby said.

* * *

Flashback Scene

* * *

Pat was laying down in front of Ruby as she scratched behind his wolf ears.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Ruby asked in a babying voice, "You are, yes you are."

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"Well, okay, he has been acting quite a bit dog-like lately." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you're the lucky one." Ryden said, "You're not the ones who suffer from his Faunas heritage."

* * *

Flashback Sequence

* * *

Alex was about to take a bite of a sandwich, but then he noticed Pat staring up at it. Alex went to eat his lunch, but Pat gave him puppy eyes. Alex conceded and took a piece off and threw it to Pat, who ate it in a wild frenzy.

* * *

Marty pulled his Beacon uniform off of the floor and saw it covered in wolf fur.

"I hate shedding season." Marty said.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the middle of the night, but soon, there was a loud barking.

"Oh for crying out loud." Ryden mumbled as he walked out of his bed and opened the window, "PAT, GET BACK INSIDE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN THE KENNEL!"

Ryden looked down at Pat, who was howling to the moon.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"Shedding season is the worst." Marty said.

"Agreed." Alex and Ryden said.

"Uh...guys...what's he doing over by that fire hydrant?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Ryden asked, "Uh-oh. PAT, NO! BAD DOG! BAD DOG!"

Ryden and the rest of PARM went to stop Pat from doing a certain "dog thing".

* * *

 **Cowboy Camp**

* * *

 _Clay stood in front of the brown backdrop with his hat down. Clay flicked his hat up and pulled his revolver out. Clay fired at the camera._

* * *

Pat, Jaune, Nora, and Ruby were walking through Beacon's courtyard.

"So I said _now that's a katana_." Ruby said.

"How is that funny?" Pat asked.

Before anyone could speak, Nora saw a sign.

"Guys, look!" Nora exclaimed, jumping right over to a sign that said ' _Cowboy Camp_ ', "There's going to be a Cowboy Camp here today! Can we go? Please-please-please?"

"Why not?" Jaune asked, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"THIS IS THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN! DEFINITELY THE WORST!" Jaune screamed as he sat on top of a Beowolf that was rocking back and forth.

"Just stand tall in the saddle!" Clay said, "It'll help avoid chaffing!"

"I NEED TO AVOID DYING!" Jaune cried.

The Beowolf launched Jaune off and he went skidding, face-first, across the ground.

"My turn!" Nora said, running off.

"Glad to see you made it to town, Clay." Pat said.

"Anything to see you, my boy." Clay said.

"So, are you a real cowboy?" Ruby asked.

"You can bet yer cattle on that, little lady." Clay said.

Ruby sat there, confused.

"It's cowboy talk for ' _yes_ '." Pat said.

"O-o-o-oh." Ruby said, "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because that's how cowboys talk." Clay said.

"I bet that no one else here talks like that." Ruby said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crack.

"Oh...I broke the little doggie." Nora asked.

Ruby facepalmed as Clay gave Nora a thumbs-up.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **If you guys have skit ideas, please, PM me or leave them in reviews (PMing me or RWBY2020 is preferred) and, if I use it, I'll give you a shout-out.**


	5. Episode 5: The Lightning Lass

**Okay, time to give all of you the most demanded skit so far. A quick note, I need everyone's help in coming up with skits. I'm running out of ideas and I need everyone to send me any ideas they have over PMs. Any help would be appreciated.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: The Lightning Lass**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **The Great Race**

* * *

Team PARM and Ruby were all standing at a starting line of some kind on a Vale street.

"Is everyone ready?" Yang asked.

"Yep!" Pat said.

"You're all going down!" Ruby said.

"I'll be taking home the gold tonight." Ryden said.

"You know, speed isn't everything." Marty said, "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Okay, hot shot, but just remember, no teleportation." Pat said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marty said.

"Come on, let's get this started." Yang said.

PARM and Ruby prepared to race.

"Ready?" Yang asked, "Go!"

Ruby, Pat, Alex, and Ryden shot off, leaving Marty in their dust.

"Oh, they're in for quite a surprise." Marty said.

* * *

Ruby and the rest of PARM shot down the streets of Vale, Pat was in front while it was a close race between the rest of them.

"Wait...is that...?" Pat asked.

Pat skidded to a halt, as did the others.

"Why did you stop?" Ryden asked.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, how did Marty win?" Pat asked.

The group looked at the finish line and saw Marty standing on the other side, resting.

"How-wait-what!?" Alex asked.

"You teleported, didn't you!?" Ryden asked.

Marty didn't respond.

"Oh, now you're giving us the silent treatment?" Ryden asked.

"As your team leader, I demand you tell us how you won without teleporting." Pat yelled.

Marty stayed silent.

"He must be gloating that he won." Ruby said.

"Oh, hi, guys." Marty said, coming up behind the group, running by and passing the finish line, "Thanks for the victory."

"Wait...how?" the group asked.

Velvet came out from behind a building and held the controls for her hologram box out, deactivating the hologram of Marty.

"The beauties of 'no-filter'." Velvet said.

"It's amazing what technology can do nowadays." Marty said.

Marty and Velvet high-fived as the rest of the group just stared in shock that they lost to such a simple trick.

"I guess we had **illusions** of victory." Ryden said.

Everyone groaned at Ryden's bad pun.

* * *

 **The Lightning Lass**

* * *

 _Mitleid stood in the middle of a yellow backdrop, giggled, and blasted the camera with a burst of energy._

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Velvet, and Coco walked through a mall with a girl who looked almost exactly like Pat, but she had long blonde hair and Pat's outfit.

"So, Pat, tell us, why did this happen to you again?" Ruby asked.

"Well, let's just say that since it's June Joke's Day Liz thought it would be funny to pull a...how shall we say...practical joke." female Pat said, "I'm sure she's rolling around in laughter right now at me."

"I don't see how...this..." Ruby said, motioning to Pat's current body, "...counts as a practical joke."

"Liz and Mitleid thought it would be funny." Pat said, "And...I kind of made Mitleid a little mad too."

"Of course a dunce like you would end up like this." Weiss said.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Yang said, throwing her arm over Pat's shoulder, "You look great, kind of like a 'Trish'."

"That's what I was afraid of." Pat said.

"Although, you could do with a better outfit until things go back to normal." Coco said, "Come with me."

"Uh..." Pat uttered as Coco dragged her off.

* * *

Coco walked out from behind a wall.

"Behold, my latest fashion creation." Coco said, "Velvet, if you would?"

Velvet activated her camera and created Flynt Coal's trumpet. Moments later, she gave a fanfare for Coco's little 'fashion show'.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pat whispered from behind the wall.

"Trust me." Coco whispered back.

Pat nervously walked out from behind from behind the wall, wearing an olive green shirt and black skirt.

"Aw, you look so precious." Yang said.

"When I get back to normal, Coco, you're in so much trouble." Pat said.

"Aw, look at the girls playing dress-up." Cardin said as he passed by.

"They look so dolled up, you can't tell what horrors are underneath that makeup." Russell said.

"How does all that hair not weigh you down?" Sky asked.

Pat began to get angry.

"Hold my outfit." Pat said, handing Ruby her normal outfit.

Pat walked up to CRDL.

"Aw, this is precious." Dove said, "She's trying to intimidate us."

"She's so cute, I could just pinch her cheeks." Cardin said.

Cardin went to pinch Pat's cheeks as a part of the tease, but his hand was caught in mid-motion.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute." Pat said.

Pat spun around and threw Cardin through the air and through shelves of various makeups, covering him in a mess of powder.

"Wow, that really does cover up the horrors underneath." Pat said.

Pat turned towards the rest of CRDL.

"Now...what were you saying about girls?" Pat asked.

The rest of CRDL ran off, fearing for their lives.

"Wow...who knew Pat had such an...explosive feminine side?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say...I don't show it very often." Pat said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Mitleid and Liz were rolling around the ground in laughter.

"I didn't know this would be so funny!" Mitleid said.

"See?" Liz asked, "Told you it was hilarious!"

"Should I change him back now?" Mitleid asked.

"Not yet." Liz said, "This show is far too good."

"Although, we could have a little fun with the bully." Mitleid said.

* * *

Back on Remnant, Cardin was getting up from his impact.

"Ow...who knew that girl packed such a big punch?" Cardin asked, "But I still think girls are weak."

Just as Cardin finished speaking, various objects from the makeup section he was in floated up and began to pelt him.

"AAH!" Cardin cried as he began to run off, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Cardin ran off, continuously being pelted with makeup bottles as he regretted his decision to belittle the girls.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that was the skit. I hope you enjoyed it. A quick note: I ONLY WROTE THIS BECAUSE SO MANY OF YOU WANTED IT! Please, if everyone is going to demand a skit, please make it reasonable. I hope I did good keeping this near the K - K+ rating.**

 **I need everyone to suggest skits. If anybody wants any of the skits so far in the series to become running themes, please let me know.**

 **BTW, the name "Trish" was suggested by RWBY2020 himself.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	6. Episode 6: Marriage Life

**Sorry this took so long to come out with. As you could probably tell from my previous post, I was running low on ideas. Anyways, here's the new episode. Don't forget, please leave your skit ideas in the reviews or PM them to me.**

* * *

 **Episode 6: Marriage Life.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **Miracle Pill**

* * *

Pat was facing off against Geir in the middle of a forest, and they were ready for battle.

"This is where it ends, Pat Brewner." Geir said.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." Pat said.

Pat and Geir rushed at each other and clashed swords for a bit, soon, both of them knocked the other's weapon away.

"Well, it looks like we've been disarmed." Pat said.

"But I don't need a weapon." Geir said.

Geir punched Pat and sent him flying into a large rock. Pat dropped down and was pretty mangled up.

"Ow..." Pat moaned.

"What are you going to do now?" Geir asked.

Suddenly, Ruby leapt up and out of some nearby bushes.

"What is she doing here?" Geir asked.

"HEILEN!" Ruby yelled as she threw a pill at Pat.

Pat opened his mouth and the pill dropped in. Pat swallowed the pill and leapt right up, ready for battle.

"Ah-what-how-that's absolutely broken!" Geir said, "How long did you have these?!"

"Only recently." Pat said, "You know...now that I think about it, these would have come in real handy in the past."

* * *

Pat thought back to various times in RWBY PR where somebody got hurt; but this time around, Ruby dashed in and threw one of the pills in the hurt person's mouth and said "HEILEN!"

* * *

Back in the present moment, Pat was still thinking.

"Pat? Pat?" Geir asked, "PAT?!"

Pat was being ignorant of Geir's talking.

"Stop. Ignoring. ME!" Geir yelled.

"Huh?" Pat asked, "Oh, sorry, right, we were busy fighting."

"Am I really that forgettable?" Geir asked.

"I don't know." Yang said as she and Ryden came into the area, "You seem pretty **stone** cold to me."

"How is that even-?" Geir asked.

"He's quite a **rocky** individual." Ryden interrupted.

"Why are you-?" Geir asked.

"Look, he's **quaking**." Yang said.

"Stop that, you insolent little-!" Geir yelled.

"I guess he's in **ruins**!" Yang said.

Geir just stood in shock at the absurdity and terribleness of the puns.

"HEILEN!" Ruby yelled as she threw one of the pills at Geir and it just bounced off.

* * *

 **Marriage Life**

* * *

 _On a red backdrop, Ruby jumped up and squealed gleefully as she slashed the camera._

* * *

At the Brewner Mansion, Ruby came into the building and began to walk through, kind of sullen. As Ruby walked through the mansion, she was met by the married members of Team PARM and their spouses.

"Hi, Ruby, how're you doing? Yang asked.

"Ugh..." Ruby said, sounding and looking really moody.

"Are you alright?" Ryden asked.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked.

"Did something happen?" the pregnant Velvet asked.

"It's more that something hasn't." Ruby said.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"It's Pat." Ruby said, "I wish that he'd consider getting married already."

"Ruby...believe me." Yang said, "You'll want to enjoy this time of freedom."

"I don't understand what you mean." Ruby said.

"Well..." Yang said.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Yang and Ryden were in a kitchen, arguing.

"I don't see what's so hard about this!" Yang said, her eyes red and her Aura aflame.

"I come back from a long hard day and you expect me to do this!" Ryden asked.

"It's nothing!" Yang yelled.

"Nothing?" Ryden asked, "You're asking me to wash **your** dish!"

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"I see what you mean." Ruby said.

"That's not even the worst part." Velvet said, "Wait until you're pregnant."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

In their living room, Velvet was sitting down in a chair.

"Marty!" Velvet yelled.

"Yes, Velvet?" Marty asked, warping in next to his wife.

"Can you bring me something sweet?" Velvet asked.

"That might not be the best idea right now." Marty said, "How about something else? Something like-"

Velvet grabbed Marty's shirt and pulled him close.

"Bring. Me. Something. Sweet." Velvet said, glaring at her husband.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"I had no idea that this whole marriage thing was so..." Ruby said.

Ruby's mind trailed off to thoughts of her in similar situations to the married couples.

"Stressful, to say the least." Ruby finished.

Pat came happily walking in.

"Hey, Ruby, how're you doing?" Pat asked.

"Fine." Ruby replied, surprised at her own thoughts.

"So...I was wondering if you still wanted to talk about marriage." Pat asked.

"Uh huh." Ruby said, not totally paying attention.

"So, are you?" Pat asked.

"I...uh...I'll have to take a raincheck on that." Ruby said, "Bye."

Ruby dashed off, leaving rose petals in her wake.

"Okay...what did you guys tell her?" Pat asked.

"Oh nothing much." Yang said, "Just marriage-related topics."

* * *

 **Sorry that this was a short episode, but I didn't want to write the visualizations of what Pat was thinking of in the first skit and what Ruby was thinking of in the second skit. I hope this was a funny episode.**

 **As always, send in your skit ideas via reviews or PMs. I really need them.**

 **Updated info: I forgot to mention that the first skit in this episode, if you didn't find it funny or didn't get the references, it has a few references to DBZ Abridged by TeamFourStar on YouTube.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Go West, Young Huntsman

**Time for another adventure in the world of CHIBI. I hope for another funny one.**

* * *

 **Episode 7: Go West, young Huntsman.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **A Malfunctioning Re-Semblance** (Shoutout to "King Nokachi" for this idea)

* * *

Pat, Ryden, and Alex were all sitting in their dorm room, taking care of miscellaneous tasks when Marty suddenly warped into the room.

"Guys, I need-!" Marty said, right before vanishing.

"Where'd he come from?" Alex asked.

Marty appeared over his bed and began to bounce off of it.

"-your help! I can't stop-!" Marty said before warping again.

"Now where'd he go?" Ryden asked.

"-teleporting!" Marty said, right before vanishing again.

"I think he's in for a wild ride." Pat said.

* * *

Ren was making pancakes in the recreational area of Beacon, keeping a sharp eye out for Nora.

"I see them." Nora said to herself as she peeked through a houseplant at Ren's pancakes, " _Operation: Caking and Entering_ is a go."

Nora leapt out from behind the houseplant, all decked out in military camo and gear, only for Marty to appear and drop on her.

"Sorry, Nora, I can't-!" Marty said, before vanishing again.

Ren looked back.

"Nice try, Nora, but you have to work on your stealth skills." Ren said.

"Mission failed, I'll get them next time." Nora said as she walked off.

* * *

Marty warped somewhere he didn't recognize.

"-control it!" Marty cried, "Huh?"

Marty looked around and saw blue sky and clouds all around him.

"Am I dead?" Marty asked.

In classic cartoon fashion, Marty looked down and then began to fall.

"I'M SOON GOING TO-!" Marty cried as he vanished again.

* * *

Roman Torchwick and Neo were on the edge of Beacon courtyard, plotting their newest scheme.

"This is the day, Neo!" Torchwick said, "Victory is about to fall into my lap!"

"AAH!" Marty cried as he fell down and landed right on Torchwick and landed on his lap.

Neo raised a sign up that said: "Something fell into your lap, but I don't think it was victory."

"Oh, sorry, mister." Marty said, "I didn't mean to-."

Marty vanished again.

Neo lifted another sign: "He left faster than your plan fell apart."

"Neo, not now..." Torchwick moaned.

* * *

From Beacon's hallways, we can see the closed door that led to the girl's locker room.

"So...anyone else excited for this weekend?" Ruby asked from the other side.

"-intrude!" Marty said on the other side of the door.

For a few moments, there was silence.

"Uh...sorry?" Marty asked.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a lot of screaming and Marty panicking.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK! OW! THOSE BATH TOWELS HURT!" Marty yelled, right before launching out the door and closing it behind him.

Marty took a few minutes to take a few breaths.

"Hey, man, what're you doing in front of the girl's locker room?" Sun asked as he approached Marty.

"I have seen things." Marty said.

* * *

 **Go West, Young Huntsman**

* * *

 _Clay dropped down onto a sunset orange background, pulled his hat down and fired his revolver at the screen._

* * *

Clay walked into Beacon's recreational area, where he found Pat talking with Ruby, Nora, and Jaune.

"Okay, everyone, who's ready for another day of cowboy camp?" Clay asked.

"I am!" Pat said.

"Sure!" Ruby said.

"YESSSSS!" Nora cried, jumping into the air.

"I'm good." Jaune said, "I'll just...uh..."

"Oh no, you're coming with us." Nora said.

"NO! I'D RATHER HAVE WEISS DUMP ME THAN GO THAT AGAIN!" Jaune said, grabbing onto one of the couches.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's already happened, and you can't stop Nora." Pat said.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked.

Nora was pulling both Jaune and the couch with no effort whatsoever.

"Come on, Jaune, it's not that bad." Ruby said.

* * *

At the cowboy camp, Jaune was running through a makeshift wild west town.

"This is bad! Really, really bad!" Jaune cried.

Nora came walking down the street.

"Where are youuuuuu?" Nora asked in a creepy sing-song voice.

Jaune hid behind a large barrel and breathed heavily.

"I can see youuuuu." Nora said.

"No you can't." Jaune said.

Jaune peeked out and looked at Nora.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book." Nora said.

Nora armed Magnhild and aimed at Jaune.

"AHAGH!" Jaune cried as he ran off.

Jaune ran for new cover as Pat walked up.

"So...I guess it's just you and I now." Pat said.

Ruby came up and watched what was happening. Nora put her weapon on her back and Pat did the same. Nora and Pat stared each other down in classic showdown fashion.

For about ten seconds, Pat's and Nora's hands neared their weapons. Ruby held her Scroll out, playing a classic wild west showdown tune. Jaune hid in his cover and couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Somebody just shoot someone already!" Jaune said.

Pat and Nora grabbed their weapons and aimed at Jaune, firing immediately after targeting him. The blast sent Jaune flying sky high.

"AAAH!" Jaune screamed as he was sent skywards.

"Nice work, partner." Nora said.

"Yeah, he really should have kept his mouth shut." Pat said.

"I wonder where he's heading." Ruby said.

* * *

"AAAGH!" Jaune screamed as he fell towards the desert ground.

Jaune landed with a goofy roll and eventually came to a stop.

"If I see another cowboy again, it won't be too soon." Jaune said as he got up.

"Well, well, well, lookee what we have here, boys." a voice said behind Jaune.

Jaune looked around and saw a group of cowboys behind him.

"NOOOOO!" Jaune yelled as he ran off.

The cowboys watched as Jaune ran off.

"Was it my breath? Tell me if it was my breath." the lead cowboy said as he turned to one of his partners.

The cowboy took a whiff and instantly fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **So that was Episode 7. I really wanted to have the cowboys be Nomad of Nowhere characters, but I know nothing about them or who they are. If anybody would provide me with that information, we can make the second skit better.**

 **As for skit ideas, I need skits involving Alex as the focus, he doesn't have enough to himself.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Matching Outfits

**This episode should be fun. I hope you like it. A beloved version of a character is returning.**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Matching Outfits**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **Matching Outfits (Part 1)**

* * *

Ruby pushed Trish into RWBY's dorm.

"Ruby, I don't want to do this." Trish said.

"Oh come on, Trish, until you change back to normal again we should have some fun." Ruby said.

"It's Pat and you know it, Ruby!" Trish said, "Trish was just the stupid name that your sister gave me."

"Well, if you didn't make Mitleid mad again, this wouldn't have happened." Ruby said.

"It's not my fault that she's easily offended." Trish said.

"Pat, you zapped her with a lightning bolt." Ruby said.

"Well **she** shouldn't have been reminding me of the incident at the mall." Trish said.

Ruby stopped pushing Trish.

"Ruby, why on Remnant did you bring me here?" Trish asked.

"If we're going to have some fun, I thought we should show everyone that we're best friends." Ruby said as she shuffled her dorm's closet.

"What do you mean by-?" Trish asked.

Trish was interrupted as Ruby threw an outfit to her that hit her in the face. Trish held the outfit out, it was Ruby's Volume 2 alternate outfit.

"Ruby, what does this-?" Trish asked.

"Matching outfits!" Ruby said.

"Are you loony?!" Trish asked as she put the outfit on Weiss's bed, "There is no way I'm doing that."

"Oh come on, Pat." Ruby said, "Please?"

"No." Trish said, about to leave the dorm.

Ruby dashed in front of Trish's exit path.

"Pretty please?" Ruby asked, giving Trish puppy dog eyes.

Trish just stared into Ruby's eyes, she knew that she'd break after looking into them.

"Fine." Trish sighed.

Ruby squealed gleefully and rushed over to Weiss's bed, grabbed her other outfit and gave it to Trish.

"I'm sure I'll regret this before the day is over." Trish said.

* * *

 **A Sincere Appendage**

* * *

 _Alex ran onto a blue backdrop, looked the camera down, and swung his sword through it._

* * *

Alex walked into a weapons shop and looked around. A strange area caught his attention.

" _Metal Appendages_?" Alex asked, "Why would they sell those here?"

Yang and Ryden walked into the shop.

"Hey, Alex." Ryden said.

"Hi." Alex replied.

"What are you looking at?" Ryden asked.

"This section that sells metal appendages caught my eye." Alex said.

"Do you need a **hand**?" Yang asked, holding up a metal arm that looked exactly like the one she got in Canon.

"Why would you ever come here?" Alex asked.

"If anyone's ever **disarmed**." Yang said, moving the arm around.

"You'd really get a **kick** out of this." Ryden said as he held a metal leg up to Alex.

"You do know that your jokes always suck, right?" Alex asked.

"I guess you just don't get the **punch** line!" Yang said, swinging the arm in a punching motion.

"He doesn't **heel** before our comedic prowess." Ryden said.

"You guys need to stop." Alex said, "Besides, I doubt anyone actually uses these."

Moments later, Mercury walked up, grabbed a pair of metal legs, threw some lien on the counter and walked off.

"Huh." Yang said, "He seems to be a few **feet** too big for those."

"Yeah, he's quite a pain in the **knee**." Ryden said.

Suddenly, Alex grabbed the metal limbs that Ryden and Yang had and hit them in the back of their heads.

"I guess I got the **leg** up on them." Alex said, "Oh no...now I'm doing it too."

* * *

 **Matching Outfits (Part 2)**

* * *

 _A lightning bolt appeared on a green backdrop. The bolt faded and Trish walked out. Trish looked at her body, got angry, and threw a bolt at the camera._

* * *

Ruby walked into Beacon's recreational area, dragging a very unenthusiastic Trish along behind her. Trish was wearing Ruby's Volume 2 alternate outfit.

"Come on, bestie, we have a whole day ahead of us!" Ruby said.

Ruby dragged Pat past Weiss.

"Did she hypnotize you to do this?" Weiss asked.

"No, she puppy dog-eyed me." Trish said as she was pulled off.

"Come on, let's go downtown!" Ruby said.

"No! No! NOOOO!" Trish cried as she grabbed onto a doorframe and held on, only for Ruby to pull her off.

* * *

"Ruby, do you realize how embarrassing this is?" Trish asked as she walked beside Ruby.

"Not really." Ruby said, "This is pretty normal for me."

"Hey Ruby!" Alex said as he and the rest of PARM walked up to them.

"Oh-no." Trish said, hiding her face.

"Who's your friend?" Ryden asked.

"Alex, Ryden, Marty, meet Trish." Ruby said, "Say 'hi'."

"Goodbye!" Trish said, running off.

"She seems pretty shy." Marty said.

"Heh-heh-heh, give me a moment." Ruby said.

Ruby burst into rose petals and dashed to Trish, she stopped and then pushed her back over to the others.

"Come on, Pat, introduce yourself." Ruby said, "You're embarrassing me."

"What about me?" Trish asked, "What about my self-esteem?"

"Just introduce yourself." Ruby said.

"Uh...hi, my name's Pat." Trish said, right before realizing what she said and facepalmed herself.

"She meant Patty, but that's not her real name, why would that be her real name? That's ridiculous." Ruby said really quickly and nervously, "Her name's Trish, not Pat."

"Uh...okay." Alex said, "Well, nice to meet you, Trish, see you around."

"Bye!" Trish said, shooting off.

"Not one for social interaction, is she?" Ryden asked.

"You have no idea." Ruby said, right before dashing off to catch up with Trish.

"Huh. She somehow seemed familiar." Marty said, "Oh well."

The group walked off, leaving Ruby to wrangle Trish.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **I hope that this was a fun episode. As usual, I need skit ideas, and if I use a suggested skit, you get a shout-out. BTW, I am now on RWBY Amino, under the name "Kody Crimson", so if anyone wants to chat with me, feel free too.**

 **One last thing, I'm thinking about making Trish have a subseries like the Junior Detectives. But I want to see what you all think, so tell me in the Reviews or PMs, do you want this to be a thing?**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	9. Episode 9: The Alpha Dog

**Time for another adventure in the world of RWBY CHIBI PR.**

* * *

 **Episode 9: The Ladder of Villainy.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **The Alpha Dog (Part 1)**

* * *

Pat and Ruby were in RWBY's dorm. Ruby was rubbing Pat's hair, whose foot was repeatedly tapping the floor like a dog's would.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Ruby asked in a babying voice, "You are! Yes, you are!"

Moments later, Zwei came waddling into the dorm, and he saw Pat receiving attention from Ruby. Zwei immediately felt jealousy.

"Oh, hi, Zwei!" Ruby said, "Come on boy, come on boy, come to Ruby."

Zwei slowly crept over to Ruby and sat down next to Pat.

"Ruby, I think you forgot your notebook back in Professor Oobleck's classroom." Yang said as she came into the dorm.

"Doctor!" Oobleck said as he shot by the dorm.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Ruby said, jumping up in realization.

Ruby shot out of the dorm and Yang followed her, leaving Pat and Zwei alone in the dorm. The moment the door shut, Zwei turned towards Pat and growled at him.

"Uh, Zwei, why are you looking at me like that?" Pat asked.

Zwei barked at Pat.

"I'm moving in on your turf?" Pat asked, "What does that mean?"

Zwei let out an angry bark and leapt at Pat.

"AGH!" Pat cried.

Zwei latched onto Pat and a fight broke out in classic dust cloud fashion.

"Why are you so strong?!" Pat asked, trying to pull Zwei off of his arm, "And I thought Timo was dangerous!"

Pat launched Zwei off of his arm and he hit the wall. Zwei got back down and then ran at Pat, jumping at him.

"I'm back!" Ruby said.

Pat and Zwei immediately stopped fighting and acted like they were getting along.

"Ruby, you also forgot your textbooks in Professor Port's classroom." Yang said.

"Oh man." Ruby said, "Be right back."

Ruby closed the door, the moment it shut, Pat and Zwei continued the fight again.

* * *

 **A Cheezy Deal**

* * *

 _Alex dropped down onto a blue backdrop, engulfing himself in fire and shooting out of the frame._

* * *

At the PARM and Jaune Cheese Co., Alex was working the daytime shift with Marty.

"Thank you, come again soon." Alex said as a customer walked out of the building.

"Slow business day today." Marty said, "Not making a lot of **cheddar** , get it?"

"NO!" Alex said, rushing over to Marty and grabbing him by his shirt's collar, "Never make a bad pun in this town!"

"Why?" Marty asked.

"Because...they will come." Alex said.

"Who?" Marty asked.

"Did someone call for us?" Yang and Ryden asked as they shot into the building.

"Because if not, we'd feel really **cheezed** off." Ryden said.

"They're here!" Alex said, "Save yourselves!"

Alex shot out of the building, leaving nothing but a fire trail behind him.

"Wow, what's up with him?" Ryden asked.

"I don't know." Marty said.

"He seemed quite **grated**." Yang said.

"It wasn't very **gouda** of him to leave like that." Ryden said.

"Wow...Alex wasn't kidding." Marty said.

" **Curd** you tell us something?" Yang asked.

"Oh boy...what is it?" Marty asked.

"Why are you so **bleu**?" Ryden asked.

Marty facepalmed.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Marty said.

Marty warped out of the building, leaving Yang and Ryden alone.

"I guess he didn't want to **stick** around." Yang said.

"Yeah, he kept **stringing** us on." Ryden said.

Ryden and Yang began to laugh at their jokes. Meanwhile, outside, Pat and Ruby were watching through the window.

"Alex was right, this is getting worse than we thought." Pat said.

"Then I guess it's time to give them a **pun** ishment!" Jaune said, wearing his cheese outfit.

"E tu, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

* * *

 **The Alpha Dog (Part 2)**

* * *

 _On a crimson backdrop, Pat landed on the right side of the frame, charged up with electricity and shot off, splitting the scene in two._

* * *

Pat ran for cover behind Yang's bed as sniper fire rained down on him.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Pat yelled.

Pat looked backwards and saw Zwei aiming Crescent Rose at him from on Ruby's top bunk.

"How are you firing that thing?!" Pat asked, "You don't even have thumbs!"

Zwei continued to fire at Pat as he tried to come up with a plan. Pat frantically looked around and soon got an idea, dashing off moments later.

Zwei looked around and couldn't find Pat.

"Hey, boy, fetch!" Pat cried, jumping up and preparing to throw a Dust canister.

"I'm back!" Ruby said from the other side of the door.

Pat and Zwei immediately took relaxed positions as Ruby entered the dorm.

"There you are!" Ruby said.

Ruby walked over.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Ruby asked, walking up to the Pat and Zwei.

"This will decide it." Pat whispered.

"You are, yes, you are!" Ruby said.

Ruby shot past Pat and Zwei and grabbed Crescent Rose.

"Come on, let's go out for some training." Ruby said.

Ruby walked out of the dorm and closed the door behind her.

"So...truce?" Pat asked.

Zwei barked in compliance.

"So until the competition's out?" Pat asked, "Agreed."

Pat and Zwei shook hands/paws.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **So that was the new episode, sorry about the late upload. I was having a hard time coming up with cheese puns and I had been on vacation for a bit. I'm glad to finally get this one out.**

 **If you have skit ideas, then leave them in the Reviews or send them over PMs.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Guilt Trip

**Episode 10: Guilt Trip**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words dropped down as Pat, Alex, Ryden and Marty jumped off of it and assumed various poses. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!"._

* * *

 **The Mascot**

* * *

Ryden sat at the counter of the _PARM Jaune Cheese Factory_ , looking quite bored.

"Ugh, does anything interesting ever happen around here?" Ryden asked to Marty, who was currently stocking the shelves.

"It has been awfully slow lately." Marty said.

"I wish something interesting would happen." Ryden said.

Suddenly the front door swung open, letting an angry Jaune, wearing his cheese costume, and a begging Pat walk in.

"Come on, Jaune, be reasonable!" Pat begged.

"No can do!" Jaune said, "I have had enough of the humiliation that this cursed, and quite smelly, cheese costume has given me! So, as of now, I qui-!"

Jaune tried to take the cheese suit off, but it wasn't really working.

"Uh... little help here?" Jaune asked.

Pat rolled his eyes and helped Jaune out of the costume.

"Now, as I was saying, I QUIT!" Jaune said, throwing the costume onto the ground and storming out the window, only to peek back in, "Thanks for helping me out!"

After a few moments, Jaune was gone.

"So...what just happened?" Ryden asked.

"Jaune said that he has had enough embarrassment and decided to quit." Pat said.

"Took him this long to decide to quit?" Marty asked, "I was betting that would happen three episodes ago."

"Three what?" Ryden asked.

"Nothing." Marty replied.

"Well, what are we going to do about our mascot now?" Ryden asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could see if someone wants a job?" Pat asked.

"Worth a shot." Marty said.

* * *

 _A quick flash of lightning_ _flew across the an olive green backdrop, splitting the screen in two._

* * *

Pat, Alex, Ryden, and Marty all sat at a long table, all of them turned towards a small stage.

"Alright can the first participant come out?" Pat asked.

Yang came out onto the stage.

"So, what do you think qualifies you for this job?" Pat asked, trying to sound professional.

"Well I think I bring a lot of **guda** qualities to this. I've also got quite a **sharp** idea on what it takes. Oh I'm also quite-" Yang said.

"NO!" Pat said, rushing over to Yang and covering her mouth, "We will not have bad puns in the workplace. Next!"

As the day went on, more of the participants were interviewed.

"What am I doing here again?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I only came because Marty wanted me to." Velvet said.

"Do I have to wear the costume?" Ren asked.

"I mean, I like you kids, I really do. But I would rather die than wear that costume." Clay said.

"Hi, Pat! If I wear the costume, will you finally marry me?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, we've interviewed everyone we know and no one would want the job." Marty said.

"Or give reasonable demands." Pat said.

"If only there was someone desperate enough for the job." Ryden said.

Team PARM left their building, only to hear some angry yelling and see Jaune come flying across the street, landing on Pat's face.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Canary yelled to Jaune.

"You guys can have him back!" Frost said.

Frost and Canary went back into their cheese business and slammed the door.

"Oh, so that's where they put it." Alex said.

"So what did you do to get fired?" Pat asked as he pulled Jaune off of his face.

"Let's just say that you should never confuse them for Pat." Jaune said, "They're offended quite easily."

"I take offense to that!" Canary yelled.

Canary slammed the front door to his group's cheese business shut.

"So, uh, will you guys take me back in?" Jaune asked.

"I suppose you're our only choice." Pat said.

"I don't care if that's insulting, I'll take it for what it is." Jaune said, pulling the cheese outfit out of his pants.

"Where were you hiding that?" Pat asked, "You threw the cheese costume away earlier."

"You don't want to know." Jaune said, walking into the cheese business, leaving Pat and Ryden to wonder what just happened.

* * *

 **Guilt Trip**

* * *

 _Ruby squealed as she jumped up in front of a pink background, slicing the screen in two moments later._

* * *

Pat was walking down the halls of Beacon, with Ruby clinging to his leg as he went.

"Please-please-please-please?" Ruby begged.

"For the last time, no." Pat said.

"Aww! Come on!" Ruby said before giving Pat puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Pat looked at Ruby, he just couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine." Pat groaned.

"YAY!" Ruby cheered as she jumped into the air out of joy.

Pat went off to do what Ruby wanted.

"Ruby, are you sure you should be guilting Pat into doing things for you like that?" Yang said.

"Yeah, it's not like he's your butler. Speaking of which, Klein, could you take care of my laundry?" Weiss asked, walking off.

"Whatever the case, we believe that you should stop doing this." Blake said.

" _Pfft!_ When have I guilted Pat into doing things before?" Ruby asked.

Blake and Yang gave Ruby cold stares before recounting the things Ruby has guilted Pat into doing.

* * *

Pat sat down in a chair and was about to eat a cookie, but Ruby looked at him with the puppy dog eyes and he handed it to the young Huntress.

* * *

Ruby continued to think about other times she guilted Pat into doing things such as giving her piggyback rides, cleaning her team's dorm, doing her laundry, and other stuff.

"Huh, I guess I lost track of how often I do that." Ruby said.

"You think?" Blake asked.

"By the way, just wondering, what did you guilt him into this time?" Yang asked.

Pat came walking out of his dorm, wearing a suit that a groom would wear.

"Come on, honey, to the chapel!" Ruby said as she pulled Pat away with her.

"I should have known." Yang sighed as she put her hand on her face and shook her head.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **Well, this took forever to come out. I had zero skit ideas up until a month ago. This took so long to come up with because I would write this on my phone waiting for my mom to pick me up from college. I have not been writing fanfiction lately since I have lost the feeling. I'm hoping that I'll be able to get back into it soon so I can at least finish the current seasons of all of my stories. I do have a few plans for the next chapter, so we'll see what goes on with that.**

 **If you have skit ideas, then leave them in the Reviews or send them over PMs.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


End file.
